SheRam
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: I don't write many stories that don't have to do with Monster High. In fact, for the record, this is only the second one. But inspiration struck, and suddenly I was writing a new piece of writing that formed into a story. And so this came to be the result. I hope it will be read with an open mind. I have no idea where this will go in the future, but I want to continue writing it.
1. Introduction

{Introduction}

"_Why do I exist?" she questioned, her faint voice being heard in an echo that seemed to create the very walls of the white space of which she existed in. "I wonder…what is my purpose?"  
"You exist because you want to exist. Your purpose has yet to be discovered. You have no means of existence, but still you exist." His voice answered, deep and overbearing, echoing through the white space and penetrating her barrier of which hadn't been anything at all.  
"Why is that?" she spoke, her voice surrounding her, surrounding this space of pure, majestic white.  
"Why, you ask? It is because you would like to exist, to believe you exist now. And so for this reason you have given yourself life, a form of which you can materialize and live among them, existing just as they do." His voice answered with godly manner.  
She opened her eyes, escaping from the darkness. What she saw before her was the white space she'd created of which did not exist and yet took on a form of live only because she herself existed in it. Before her was white and nothing more. There was white below her, above her as well as above her and also at her sides. When she looked her flesh, flesh that did not appear as flesh but had taken the form of the white moving transparently with silence along her, she glimpse the creation of her own life, small flickers of burning matter, golden light. She shut her eyes and then opened them again, blinking slowly. It was then that it daunted on her that she'd gain the sense of observing, the sense to see and visualized freely as she pleased. She turned her head that had now become a white gas form of a skull that had yet to be complete. Fog had lifted, surrounding her just as the white had did. Where that fog, or that white that had coexisted along with her, came from she did not know; and yet somehow she had an emotion of gratefulness that it was there. Her body of existing white absorbed this fog. She shut her eyes again, something inside her taking place. Although it was black and she could not see, the ears that had yet to be complete listened; her sense of sound growing confident and precise. What she'd been hearing was the creation of herself. What she'd heard was the sound of her diaphragm moving within the body that was not complete. She began to feel, gaining yet another sense. She felt her diaphragm move, enlarging and sinking, becoming noticeable and then unnoticeable to her developing sense. She listened to the whispering gentle sounds of her own breathing, felt herself taking a breath. She inhaled and exhaled, feeling her body take on form. A newly found emotion became apparent to her as she breathed for the first time. It was a blossoming sense of becoming alive that was birthing inside of her. It was pure hope, beginning to reside in her.  
She continued to breathe, listening eagerly.  
And then, "Is this what it feels like to exist?"  
"Yes. This is existing. _This _is being alive." The man answered, in his same overbearing tone. "Are you satisfied?"  
The girl's eyes fluttered openly sleepily, she'd still been dazed by everything that was happening, by being created into something; into a form of which she was allowed to exist in. For a moment she began to think. Where had the man's strong voice come from? It may have sounded as if the man had been far away, but she felt his presence near. Where was the man? Did he exist too?  
Was he someone that existed within her?  
"I am…satisfied." She said, giving a response.  
"That is pleasing to hear, my child." He said, proud.  
"Are you perhaps, a Father of mine?" she asked, sensing his presence becoming stronger. Her creation began to form swiftly. Her exist was more becoming more apparent. She could feel her own life being born, taking a more solid form. She shut her eyes in fear.  
"I am Aries, a God of War, and however not Victory. I do not care for it as I do not care for the outcome of your purpose. I am a Father of yours, one of which wishes just for your existence."  
She squinted her eyes open, an upsetting feeling taking root in her stomach. It had been anxiousness. Would she ever see this man?  
"Father…" she spoke. "Where do you exist?"  
There was a silence, a silence that gave the girl the feeling of fear. She looked beyond herself, around to see what other than that white that had taken part in her creation existed. Her eyes found something like a dot. It could be seen as a salmon pink dot on a white painted wall. The harder she concentrated on it, the more _it _became apparent. It then grew suddenly, expanding beyond her view. Instead of white, it now surrounded her. Markings became to exist along with her and the strange man who claimed himself her Father. The markings, an earthly brown, took shape just has her body had. It was now not white without a permit form, but an actual human body with no color or tone. The markings took the shape of the Arian zodiac symbol. It began with one gigantic symbol one a salmon pink wall, but then suddenly those same markings existed along that first marking, both above and below it. Every second marking was upside down. They began to move as a transparent symbol took place along the salmon pink wall. It was a circle. A circle withholding every zodiac symbol.  
The circle too move, causing the girl great fear.  
"I exist here. I exist there. I exist within you and everywhere else around you. I do not have form, but still I exist. This is because you exist, because you allow me to exist. You want for me to exist and so I do." He answered surely.  
"And if I wanted for you to take on a form, perhaps such a form as this?" she asked, referring to the body in which she existed in.  
"I have no need, and so I am unable to take form. This is my choice, and it is something you are unable to change. But because you want me to exist still, I do. I have no choice but to exist, even if it is only for you."  
"Father," she spoke, feeling something washing over the body she'd been given and had created from the fog of white. "Where will I exist now?"  
"You gave yourself life. You gave yourself existence. It is I that will gift you with a home to exist in, for you cannot exist here. You must go from here now, my child. Exist as you are, as you wished. Exist with the power of life that I have stored for you within every breath you breathe."  
"Is this the end of your existence?"  
"No, but it is the end of me. I will exist now, but with no form or life power. I will exist within you, my child." He said, with some amount of love trailing behind his words. "I will now care for you from afar as your beating heart, your source of life power."  
"Can you exist in such a way?" she questioned, her voice still as faint.  
Because her father did not answer and her eyes began to close, she accepted his silence as her fate. Darkness now surrounded her. She began to once more become nonexistent. Her every sense began to fade.  
"Now my child, it will be I who will show you existence of which you have created and wished for." Her father's voice said, finding her ears and becoming the last words that would be spoken and heard.  
In the darkness that same Arian symbol appeared, as if marking her existence. Somehow she knew that when her eyes choose to open again, truly then she would be existing.  
She became overwhelmed by a fierce heat. Suddenly, she grew hot, feeling as if she'd been on fire. She took her last breath. _


	2. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1}

"Whoa…" he said breathlessly, staring in intense bewilderment at what he'd found. Before him was a girl, resting peacefully in peach colored bare flesh hidden away by shrubs of forest green. The girl let out a soft snore, her naked body lifting and falling as she snored. "Are you OK?" he asked, wondering if she'd been conscious. He crouched down, giving the mysterious girl a hard stare. Had she been truly asleep like this, in a park unclothed while sunset fallen upon the day? He wondered. Fascinated, curious, he reached for her. He put his hand to her face, caressing her heated flesh. What was this? "Why are you burning up?" he wanted to know. Why was her skin so very hot? His hand slid to her hair, hair that was a fine deepened scorched red like blood creating in heat of battle, the mists of war. Why, he wondered, had her hair been such a color? Had it been natural, or maybe dyed? He couldn't tell. His fingers lightly fell over the symbol on her forehead. It had been earthly brown, and a symbol he knew but not well. He recognized it as the Arian symbol, but why had it been there? Was it a tattoo, or a birth mark? But then again, did people possess birth marks of symbols so familiar? He wondered. The girl's salmon lips began to move.  
"Why…?"  
"Why?" the boy repeated.  
"Why do I have no purpose…and yet existence?" she asked, her eyebrows now twitching. Her facial became to quiver, her eyes struggling as they remained closed.  
The boy's fingers played along the bridge of her nose, sliding against the curve. His middle finger stopped at the point of her nose for a moment and then moved to her lips. She was like a masterpiece to him, the word Art that existed in Earth. "I don't understand." He said to her, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were half-open, narrowed. "But we all have a purpose, don't we?"  
The girl's face returned to its peaceful expression at the sound of his words. Her eyes squinted open, finding his own pair of ocean blue eyes. "Who are you?"  
"Good question. I wish I knew." He said with an amused smile that gave him a sort of charm to the girl. "I'm still learning who I am, but everyone else seems to already know. But I'm sure they don't _really _have the answer, right?"  
"I…do not understand." She said, blinking. Everything in her eyes was a blur.  
He nodded, not even he himself understood whatever words he spoke. "That's fine. No one's asking for you to understand. My name is Jack. I found you here, are you alright? Do you have a concussion?"  
She looked away, baffled by Jack and his words. She searched her mind a moment, relieved when she found that she knew the meaning of his words. But still she had to wonder: How exactly did she know? She shook her head. "No. I am…conscious right now. I do not have a concussion."  
"That's good." Jack chuckled softly. "Do you know why you're lying here like this, out in public with no clothes on? Were you drink, maybe?"  
"No, I…" she said, scrambling for words to explain. But she did not know why she was where she had been, "here" as Jack called it. She didn't know where "here" was, what it meant, or how she'd gotten there. All she knew was that there was a place called "here" and that she just happened to exist in it.  
"It's fine. You don't have to remember. But do you know who you are? Do you have a name, or know your home address?"  
"No, I do not have information about any of those things. What is a 'home address'? What is a name?"  
"But you know what concussion mean…" Jack said, shaking his head. She was in fact a very strange girl. "Alright then!" he stood, putting his fits to his sides. "Should I take you home with me then?"  
"Take me to…your home? Jack's home where he lives and has a home address?" she asked, fascinated.  
Jack gave a nod. "And for now, if you'd like…we could…make it your home too?"  
"I would like that." She said softly with a blink. Would she be allowed to such a place, to the home of Jack? Would she be able to exist there, where he'd offered her a home with an address?  
Jack reached for her, offered his hand. "Should we go then?"  
She mimicked Jack's nod, took his hand and stood. She wobbled, not knowing how to walk but thankful she had legs. Legs that she felt her move when she stumbled forward and fell against Jack. She looked down at such legs. How were they used? "Jack…I do not understand?"  
"Did something happen?" Jack asked, looking down at her legs as she did. They were fine legs, long and peach colored. He looked at her wiggling toes. Although he did not know, she'd been getting the hang of starting to realize how such things as legs worked.  
She looked up to him, looked up to see his college young face, dark stumble, and kind blue eyes. A smile found her face, she'd become overjoyed by this Jack. So much so that her heart beat. Who was Jack, what was he like? Had always been so very kind? "No, I don't think nothing happened…Jack."  
Jack, unable to contain his laughter, began to laughter loud, freely. What was this woman? How come she was so strange, so abstract and new?  
He too became overjoyed. He was somehow pleased without knowing the reason. He somewhat liked the idea of this woman's strangeness. It was something that was pure, organic to the core and something he'd never seen. She was truly precious, a rare being so different, so odd.  
He liked this about this woman. "So you have no name?" he asked her, helping her to stand on her feet properly. She gave a nod. "So you have no home, nor address? No telephone number or husband to call?" Jack asked as they began to walk. She nodded again. "No kids, no family? No…nothing?" she gave a nod once more. "Wow," Jack said, astounded. "You really are alone, aren't you?"  
"No," she said softly, her eyes taking in the signs of life all around her. "I now exist along with Jack."  
Jack smiled softly, glancing over to her. He was truly thankful for the company, deep down in his lonely heart.


	3. Explanation

It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all? I'm terribly sorry for not doing any updates on my stories. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded new chapters, but please continue to be my readers. And please don't hate me!

You see, the reason I haven't done any updating with my stories is due to a lack of inspiration. Writing without inspiration makes me feel like writing is just a job, and in result my stories don't turn out too good. I would hate for you all to have to read stories of mine that lack in an actual story. After all, I want my readers to enjoy my stories and be engaged in them!

So please, try to put up with me not updating for now. I won't stop writing, promise. :)


End file.
